Cahsahr’Tra Sedeshämora
Early Life Cahsahr’Tra_Sedeshämora was born in Frer'sha the Vikiran region of Nëon to Gè'Beleta Klyiämora and Frer'sha Governess Monvïtta Sedeshèshont. She was well liked and popular throughout the village. Meeting Limearya Elloprise and Hálloeua Däesha On 2/13/205,161 YA YA at age 16, Cahsahr’Tra Sedeshämora met Hálloeua Drighta Däesha and Limearya Ellopríse, in Töndases, Nëon. Cahsahr had been visiting the nearby town, and was witness to the Caprykan ship reaching Nëon shores. The Caprykans were greeted with some hesitantion by the Töndases citizens, but Cahsahr was excited to meet them, and offered to take them to Frer'sha where her parents governed. Cahsahr quickly became friends with the girls, and in passing, Limearya mentioned how Halloeua and she had the same birthday. Cahsahr inquired what the day was, only to be shocked that it was her birthday as well. The three were stunned silent, knowing this was a sign from Mo. They all joined hands, pledging sisterhood, and peace and prosperity for their civilizations, together. Monvïtta Sedeshèshont, Cahsahr's mother, was intrigued by the Caprykans, and held them as honored guests. She summoned other Vikiran leaders to come and meet the party, and hear their message. Personal Life At age 23, she married Grivmydas Olternis, governor of Elkono, Vikiran. At age 29 in 205,173, she had her daughter Ei'lamerra Sedeshateris. She then took a break from her mission a decade later to give birth to another daughter, Cyminadalli Sedeshateris. Death and Legacy The Asrykoans, traditionalist Daruungs were against this movement, favoring the separation the cultures had before. On 4/12/205,208 YA, Asrykoans leaders organized a coup that happened across the world where the three woman resided. Cahsahr'tra was the first to be targeted. Her extreme Klíss and fighting prowess was well known and feared, and 80 Asrykoans showed up in Elkono Square to take her down. They were unable to be swayed from their mission, and engaged in battle. Cahsahr put up a valiant effort, and 71 of the 80 uprisers died then or shortly afterwards. But the sheer numbe overwhelmed her, cutting off her right arm, slashing her in the thigh, and eventually stabbing her through the chest. Cahsahr knelt in the town square and bled out shortly after. The Asrykoans then planned to kill Hálloeua Drighta Däesha, though she performed a Klíss trick that would disintegrate herself, with the intention to reappear in the future, though she so far has not reappeared, and is declared dead. The Asrykoans afterwards approached Limearya Ellopríse in Capryka City, where she would later kill herself instead of suffer through imprisonment, so she could share the same fate as her sisters. Personality Cahsahr was the quietest and most reserved of the three, however she was kind and had a dark sense of humor she would occasionally let out. Cahsahr'Tra's Tomb Cahsahr’Tra never intended for her family line to be seen as royalty, but her birthtown of Frer'sha eventually became passed down by her bloodline. In a revolt against this in 222,473 YA, this came to an end when the town was burned to the ground. Frer'sha citizens scrambled to save precious artifacts, and 8 men and women smuggled Cahsahr’Tra's tomb from its crypt. Others tried to smuggle out her daughters' coffin's but were caught and killed and most of the town was completely destroyed. The smugglers hid the tomb in an unknown location, presumably in the Vikiran mountains. They refused to disclose to anyone where it was for fear it would be destroyed, and the secret died with them. Limearya's tomb lay in Capryka City, and a lock of Hálloeua Drighta Däesha's hair was entombed in Molöna Cöra. The tomb was rediscovered in 306,771 YA, when Kôyla Mezibrïandabàshi decided to test her seeking abilities she had been born with. She was gifted with the ability to find missing people on the world, living or dead by sensing their Klíss soul. She had done smaller searches before, but had heard of the missing tomb and wanted to see if she could find it. She and two Vivixen companions traveled to the ruins of Frer'sha where they revealed their plan to a young historian working there. She was skeptical but offered to go with them. The four drove and walked for 10 hours, following Kôyla's lead. Kôyla became somewhat lost at one point, a hill throwing her off. Eventually she lay down on the ground for a moment before deducing the kliss was leading her into the hill. The team searched for a cave opening, and found it. They were hesitant due to the probability of dragons inside. However, it was night and the dragons would likely be out hunting. The four went inside the deep cave and luckily did not see any dragons. Kôyla led them deep inside until the path was blocked off by rubble. They all works to dig a hole with kliss, and went inside. Not much farther in, they uncovered an ancient Vikiran relic. Excited and hot on the trail, the four dug where directed. 5 feet down, they discovered Cahsahr’Tra's long lost tomb. They carried it out and called for back up to airlift it to Nëon City. The tomb now lays next to Limearya's and Hallouea's in Capryka City. Gallery IMG_4963 (10).jpg|Cahsahr, age 18 Cahsahr.jpg|Cahsahr'tra's official portrait The three pillar pen.jpg|The Three Pillars cahsahr zbrush.jpg|Cahsahr rendering cahsahr vanity 1.png|Cahsahr statue cahsahr vanity 2.png|Cahsahr statue close up IMG_6006.jpg|Cahsahr amidist training Three pillars selfie 1.png|Group photo of Limearya, Halloeua, and Cahsahr Three pillars selfie 2.png|Second group photo of Limearya, Halloeua, and Cahsahr 07-11-18_7-59-05 PM.png|Cahsahr and Grivymdas 07-07-18_5-32-51 PM.png|Cahsahr and Halleoua 10-05-18_8-50-44 PM.png|Cahsahr and Grivymdas at dinner in 205,172 10-05-18_8-25-57 PM.png|Grivymdas and Cahsahr in a romantic moment 10-07-18_7-47-10 PM.png|With Limearya Three pillars 90's.png|The Three Pillars in a 90's AU Category:Moobish Category:Historical Category:Character Category:Vivixen Category:Deceased